


Threeman

by LadyDanger420



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self-Aware, Half-Life, freeman's mind
Genre: Catboy Freemind, Gay denial, M/M, Mating Press, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Freemind is absolutely certain he's not gay.Freeman and Feetman are pretty sure he's in denial.
Relationships: Freeman/Feetman/Freemind, Gordon Freeman/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Threeman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OwO_Koemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwO_Koemi/gifts).



> A fic for the server's Secret Santa exchange!

"I'm not fuckin' gay." Freemind snapped, teeth bared in the slightest snarl.

The other two exchanged a Look, which prompted him into a hiss, ears pinned back and his good eye narrowed into a glare.

“Don’t make that  _ look _ , I’m gonna win this stupid bed and prove it, just watch.”

Freeman silently raised an eyebrow, punctuating it with a shallow thrust that pulled a strangled yelp out of the man under him.

“Sure, buddy.” Feetman translated, seating himself fully on the strap situated just above Freemind’s dick. He rocked himself on it for a few seconds, biting his lip to muffle a groan.

Freemind stared at him with a blown-wide pupil, his tail flicking off to the side. Freeman chose that point to pull back, earning a muffled sound from the one-eyed man as his pointed nails dug into the fabric beneath him. A silent smirk crossed his face for a brief moment before he finally kicked into gear, settling into an easy pace.

“Oh fuck-” Freemind yelped, the sound of fabric tearing beneath his claws clear to all three of them.

Freeman and Feetman shared another Look.

“No, hey, wait, that doesn’t mean shit! I was just surprised, idiots.” Their felid counterpart retorted.

“Whatever you say, man.” Feetman hid a grin behind his hand, but chose not to continue the line of conversation.

Freemind clenched his jaw, huffing a breath through his nose and doing his best to stay silent. He was gonna win this stupid shitty bet and prove it to both of his doubles. Just because they had the same name and similar lives doesn’t mean everything is the same--he wasn’t a fuckin pasty-ass ginger like Freeman, after all. Or a dad like Feetman, which is definitely a good thing, he  _ hated _ kids.

Though that pasty-ass ginger definitely knew what he was doing back there. Wasn’t the worst sex he’d had ever, which wasn’t a good sign for his bet. Whatever, just act like it’s nothing.   
“You, uh, you gonna start doin’ anything there anytime soon, Freeman?” 

Another Look exchanged between the two, which he bared his teeth at. “Stop doing that! S’fuckin dumb, feel like I’m bein’ laughed at.”

“You don’t gotta be so defensive, man, we’re just looking at each other. Or is that too gay for you?” Feetman retorted, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sure. You two got some kinda,” Freemind waved a hand in the air, gesturing towards them, “gay telepathy thing going on. I can tell.”

A wheezy laugh broke Freeman’s silence, shaking his head as he faltered for a moment.

**‘gay telepathy?’**

“Yeah, you’re on the same homo wavelength.”

"That makes absolutely  _ no _ sense, but whatever." Feetman rolled his eyes, placing his hands on Freemind's shoulders and shoving him down flat before starting to fuck himself in earnest on the strap.

The abruptness of his actions punched the air out of Freemind's lungs, leaving him staring wide-eyed at the other man with his mouth agape.

It was kinda hot, actually, seeing the usually tight-laced Feetman come apart on top of him. He could jerk it to this, definitely.

Unfortunately Feetman noticed his questing hand and grabbed his wrist, pinning both arms above his head with his prosthetic, cool metal fingers gripping tightly enough to prevent any escape.

"N-no touchi-hiing, rem-ngh-member?" Feetman panted, their faces inches apart with the new position.

"Yes, sir." Freemind snarked, ears twitching back from annoyance, and then- "augh, fuck! Did you just  _ spank _ me?"

Freeman stared back at him, raising a hand to finger-spell.

**'n-o b-a-c-k-t-a-l-k'**

"Guh- gotta be good for us, remember?" Feetman elaborated, breathing heavily and face flushed. He looked like he was close.

"Yeah, f-fine, whatever. Your stupid rules." Freemind stumbled a little over his words when Freeman resumed his pace, but managed to cover it up well enough, he figured.

Feetman didn't respond, too busy working himself on the strap. After a few seconds he dropped to the hilt, letting out a heavy moan and rocking as he came. All over Freemind's chest, which was a little hot but mostly gross. Obviously. He wasn't fixated on how the guy looked when he came, because he  _ wasn't _ gay.

Freeman seemed to take that as a cue of some kind, grabbing one of Freemind's legs and hitching it up over his shoulder before speeding up his pace, pounding into him with the kind of one-track determination Freemind had only previously seen directed towards enemies.

"Oh fuck, shit-" he yelped, clawing at the fabric beneath him for some kind of grounding because he was definitely getting too close to that edge for comfort.

Feetman chuckled dryly.

"You still sure you wanna win this?" He asked, voice a little hoarse.

"Yeah, of course I do- _ oooh fuck!" _ He interrupted himself with what could be best termed as a caterwaul, arching his back as much as he could and trying to cant his hips back towards the other. " _ Fuck fuck fuck, don't fucking stop! _ " 

Short, breathy gasps escaped from their nonverbal counterpart, fingers digging into Freemind's hips to pull him closer before yanking his other leg up over his shoulder, leaning forwards and practically folding him in half.

A sharp yowl burst from him, hands still pinned curling into talons as he tensed, tail lashing for a few moments before finally he came.

"Fuck- fuck- damnit don't fucking say  _ shit!"  _ He hissed, squeezing his eye shut to avoid the looks of the other two.

It was only a little longer till he felt Freeman stutter to a stop and heat spilled inside him, making him tense again.

"Fucking- you  _ infected _ me! This doesn't mean anything!"

"Whatever you say, man."


End file.
